Problem: When the square root of $x$ is cubed, the answer is 64. What is the value of $x$?
Answer: We have $(\sqrt{x})^3=64$ and solve for $x$. $$x^\frac{3}{2}=64\qquad\Rightarrow x=64^\frac{2}{3}=(64^\frac{1}{3})^2=4^2=16$$The value of $x$ is $\boxed{16}$.